Yuna
The princess of an ancient kingdom. During the war against the Deposed, young women are sacrificed as to pacify the anger of the Deposed God Malce. They were known as "Malce's Brides." In order to end this tragic practice, Yuna requested to be sacrificed and hid a dagger capable of disturbing Soul Essence in her flower bouquet. Helped by some brave knights she successfully sealed Malce, but she disappeared along with him in the flame due to curse of Deposed God. As the millennia passed, Malce's resurrection has reawakened Yuna in the modern world, and she has vowed to seal him once again. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Eternal Promise * Title Attribute: Increase crit rate of water type characters in the party by 20%. Resonance Story Malce’s Bride Yuna was the princess of an ancient kingdom. Most of her subjects knew that she was a kind and loving princess who treated everyone equally. But what they didn’t know was that Yuna demanded to become ‘Malce’s bride’ to stop the chaos brought by the Deposed God. A Princess’ Responsibility The first time Yuna heard about ‘Malce’s bride’ was when she was kidnapped as a child. Although that man didn’t hurt her, from this experience Yuna learned about the pain and humiliation that the country endured. The little Yuna swore to herself there and then that her future self would make everyone happy. The young Yuna didn’t know anything of the world outside, she lived under the protection of her parents and their knights; there were many things that she didn’t understand. One day, Yuna was grabbed by a stranger when she was playing outside. That man didn’t listen to her threats that "harming a princess was an executable offence", or maybe that man just didn’t care about his own life "You high-born lords and ladies are the reason why my daughter has been chosen as Malce’s bride! " The man’s shouts scared Yuna, she had heard this phrase before but didn’t understand what it meant. "I plead you, my lady! Please don’t let her become his bride! She’s the only daughter I’ve got! " Yuna didn’t understand anything that the man was saying, he was shouting at her a moment a go and now he was crying and pleading with her. Soon after, the man was caught by the knights and Yuna was unable to ask him any further. After that day, Yuna asked those around her what Malce’s bride was. But whether it was her parents or others, everyone held a helpless expression on their face and stroked her hair. - It definitely wasn’t anything good; even just mentioning it gave everyone a sorrowful expression. That hopeless and angry expression on that man’s face had been in Yuna’s mind ever since. She didn’t want anyone else to become like that. The little Yuna may not have understood much, but she was sure of one thing: "I’m the princess of this land, so I must help everyone to smile. If no one else wants to be the bride, then I’ll do it myself! " At that time, she still didn’t understand what this oath meant. The ignorant Yuna just thought that as a princess she should bear her people’s pain. The Unwearable Wedding Dress As time went by, Yuna went from being an ignorant little child to being a girl that gained everyone’s affection. She could have lived her whole life as the kingdom’s elegant and haughty princess - but when she found out what had happened to her best friend, everything changed. One day, Yuna noticed that her closest friend was acting strange; not only did she not smile, but she was also lost in thought. The maid said that it was because she was going to become a bride and was not used to the changes that this brought. Yuna congratulated the maid, but the strange thing was that she didn’t look happy at all: "Becoming a bride is every girl’s dream, I hope that when you put on your wedding dress, you’ll be happier than I am now. " After that Yuna didn’t see her for a long time until one day Yuna accidentally overheard the knights talking about her friend’s whereabouts—— She’s been chosen as Malce’s bride and will give her life as a sacrifice. "Malce’s bride. " Living in the palace, Yuna didn’t understand all this until her friend died. The kingdom may have looked wealthy and civilized, but this was just an empty peace; it was all built upon ‘Malce’s bride’ The kingdom would be unable to defeat Malce the Deposed God even with the strength of every soldier in the kingdom. In order to maintain their lives, they had to choose a young beautiful girl as a sacrifice. They were ‘brides’ in name, but in reality they were offerings given as sacrifices for a compromise. Yuna finally understood why her friend forced herself to look happy, and why she hoped that she "could be happier than herself." Yuna had everything: happiness, safety; it was all paid for by those girls’ sacrifices. - Even if wearing a wedding dress was a girl’s dream, the sacrifice that it represented would be unacceptable to anyone. Coincidentally, Malce returned to the kingdom in search of a new bride. Yuna didn’t understand what her vow meant when she was younger, but after finally understanding what the wedding meant she understood what she had to do. Yuna found the next girl who was going to give herself up as the bride and simultaneously gathered the knights loyal to her. "Princess! You don’t need to take on this responsibility! " "I’m the princess of this kingdom, this is my destiny. " Yuna made everyone know of her conviction and convinced them to help her end the Deposed God’s life once and for all. She was going to use the dagger hidden in her flowers and the knights to finish this century-old tragedy. She put on her wedding dress, and set off for the offering place under the guard of her knights. Category:Characters